Mockingbird
by qweerlittlefish
Summary: Artemis died after giving life to their child, and Wally still beats himself up over it. Even though nobody seems to understand his inside feelings, they understand what he does on the outside; he stays strong, for Irey, for Artemis and for the future they would never know.
1. Family Ties

**I do not own Young Justice. Or Eminem's music.**

**The story is loosely based on the song Mockingbird, and a long-time idea.**

**Hope you enjoy. Anyone who had read, The Art of Parenting, be warned, though this is still the same slice of life concept, it is far from the happy stuff I write.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

Wally rattled with silent tears. He shut his eyes, squeezing what he hoped was the last one, out of his system. He breathed slow, trying to bring his shaking to a stop. He had to stay strong. He had to stay breathe, and even though it hurt, he could at least keep with him the thought that he had done it before. And what a horrible thought that was.

Yes, he'd been parted from his soul-mate before. Sometimes for a week, and sometimes for far longer. He took the undercover mission, during the Invasion, for example. He had made it through that, without Artemis by his side, and he would make it through this, even though he could no longer anticipate her return.

He listened as Dick stumbled into the room. Wally turned, stony faced. He was angry; and he had no reason to be. Perhaps he would explain once he was in the right mind. Dick pressed a hand to Wally's stiff shoulder, biting his lip. Wally nodded curtly. _Just leave us alone. _The thought popped into his head, and he tried to shake it away, but by then, Dick was already gazing at his curiously, and he followed up his action, with standing up, and retreating from the room.

Wally balled his fists, and looked at the wooden cot in the dark room. He couldn't bring himself to believe it was real- but if it was, and it felt like it, then Wally would do his best. He stumbled upwards, his breath hitching slightly as he scraped his back against the bed. He slowly made his way to the child's bed, reaching into it.

Wally removed a bundle from the enclosed cage-like structure, and pressed it to his chest. He let out a ragged breath, while he hugged his one and only child, his only connection left to Artemis, "Daddy's here. Shh...Don't cry." He rocked the child, who was quite silent, until it dozed off. Wally placed it back into the cot, stroking its fine red curls. He thumb brushed the button, freckled nose of the child, and Wally knew what he had to live for.

* * *

**Five Years Later.**

**Central City.**

"DAD!" How many times would she need to call him? That was already...what...the _fifth_ time? She sucked in the air around her, about to call out once more, but her Grandmother strode into the room, and bent down to her level. "He's working, Irey. Can I help out?" The little girl nodded, her red hair swinging with the action, "Homework help, please?"

Mary's laugh lines creased around her mouth and eyes, and she hoisted her grand-daughter upwards, placing her to a desk. "Pencil, book?" The green eyed woman questioned the bewildered child, and pulled out a pen from her dress pocket. Iris reached for her paper, and sighed. "I have to make a Family Tree. It's so Miss Walker can get to know us." Irey grunted and placed a hand under her chin. Marry frowned slightly, and drew the outline of the tree as the girl gazed out of the window. Her attention was taken to the doorway, however, as a figure leaned in through it, to peek into the room. Irey lit up, "Dad! Can you please help?"

Mary smiled sadly; that was probably the better idea. She brushed past Wally, as he sat down next to his daughter, running a hand though her carroty red hair, "Alright, Chuck, what have we got here?" Wally picked up the assignment sheet smugly. Irey watched his eyes move across the page as he skim-read it. His mouth became a thin line, and he placed the sheet of paper back onto the table. He tried to smile as he looked back at his daughter, but it was wavering, "Didn't Nan do a nice outline, Irey?" Wally asked, semi-changing the topic.

The silver eyed child nodded slowly, and looked to the paper once more. She glared at it, wouldn't dare go near it. Wally began to scrawl words onto the tree, and his daughter waited patiently. Most possibly, her father would re-draw the outline on a separate piece of paper, and get her to copy it. He handed it to her after a few minutes. She cocked her head, to read the slanted writing of her father.

**I am Irey.**

**My father is Wallace-Rudolph West.**

**Mary West is Wallace's Mother. She is married to Rudolph West.**

**Rudolph has a sister, Iris West-Allen. Her husband is Barry Allen.**

The language was primitive, and it was hardly set out like some of the drafts her friend's had created in class. Irey sighed, and handed it back her father, crinkling her nose, "Dad, why don't you write Mommy down too?" Wally struggled to keep his poker-face on, as he began to scrawl once more on the page. It took him far longer to write, but with the new additions, he handed Irey the sheet.

**I am Irey.**

**My father is Wallace-Rudolph West. He is married to Artemis Crock. Artemis is my wonderful mother. My mother has a Sister called Jade, and parents called Paula and Lawrence.**

**Jade is married to Roy, and they have a daughter- my cousin- Lian.**

It continued in the same way. Irey gawked at the page. That was probably the most information she had ever received from her father about her mother's side of the family. Wally knew it was wrong to keep his daughter in the dark, but she was still young, and he wasn't quite ready yet himself. He hadn't healed; and writing those three lines had reopened scars.

The red-haired girl squirmed in her seat, and, with her gaze locked on the paper, she spoke in a low voice, "Where is Mom?" Irey didn't know why, but asking that question already brought tears to her eyes. She suspected it was because all her friends had two parents, while she had one. Maybe she felt left out...though she heavily doubted it.

Wally inhaled with gusto, and exhaled just as much. He looked to the hallway and bit the inside of his cheek. _How long am I going to hide this from her? _Wally didn't even realise he was asking himself the question his mother asked him every day. He doubted Irey would understand though...but then again, he had underestimated her before. He hadn't thought she would run at three years old, he had no idea she would get his powers...and so, when she did, Wally thought that she would be unable to hide them, and unruly while using them. And he was so wrong. She could run by his side now, and she hadn't spoken a word to anyone about what she could do.

Wally shuffled, and twiddled his thumbs, "Yeah...I know things might not always make sense to you now, Irey. But you have to stay strong,...and just be grateful for what you have. You have Nana, and you have me."

Irey nodded slightly. She was upset that Wally had yet again averted the topic, but she promised herself that she wouldn't let it go. She _would _ask again, and she _would _find out. With a one-sided smirk, she pushed herself up, and returned to her desk, beginning to work on her tree now she had the plan.

Wally shook his head slightly, and ran a freckled hand through his dull, dishevelled hair. He shut his eyes, and massaged his rigid neck with his free fingers. He _would _tell her about how Artemis had passed on after giving birth; he _would_ introduce her to _that _side of the family...but only when he was ready. He knew she was, and for her sake, he would try to get over the pain.

He stole one last look at his daughter, who was sniffing at her desk, barley keeping hold of the pencil. Wally rushed up, and looked at her, eyes full of concern, "What are you crying about?" He asked, pacing towards her.

Irey shook her head, biting her lip, "Nuthin'." She got back to work, trying her best to ignore her father, who lurched over her, vulture like, before swooping away, down to the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled, but she ignored it. For some reason, she didn't feel like approaching her father.

* * *

Wally wavered around in the kitchen, unsure of what to do. His mother sauntered in, hands on hips, and repeated her slogan, "You can't keep hiding this from her." She pursed her lips as Wally pressed his face against the wall, and slid down dramatically. His hands grabbed his head, and he shut his eyes. "I'm so confused." He sounded it. "I-I don't know w-what to say, what to...I'm just- lost. I can't even..." Wally shook himself, regaining composure. He chuckled half-heartedly, and lifted himself from the floor. His fingers clung to the peeling paint as he stood, careful to fixate on the floor.

Mary sighed, "You'll do what's right. I know you will. You'll tell Irey about Artemis. You'll throw out her damn pillow, and you'll clean yourself up, and go fishing." Wally grunted and arched his brow. He looked to the fridge, and then at his mother's peachy face, "You know I don't fish."

Mary groaned, "And you know I'm referring to the term, 'Plenty of fish in the sea', right?"

Wally nodded and cracked his knuckles, locking his jaw, "And _you know_, Artemis was the only one for me. And who say's I'm not clean? I've got a job, I'm still a Flash on the side, and I'd break bone and back for Irey." Wally almost growled, but refrained from losing himself again in front of his mum.

Mary tapped her foot impatiently on the linoleum floor and crossed her arms over her chest, "You will tell Irey about Artemis, properly, within the year, or I'll die of heart-ache, Wally. When you beat yourself up over it, it kills me too." Her pained voice sounded strangled, and Wally grabbed her, pulling her into a consoling hug. He buried his face into her broad shoulders, her scent drawing him in, "I'll tell her within the week." He mumbled, shutting his eyes. _Irey can't do this. I need to stop taking Mum for granted. Irey can't hug hers... _Wally hissed slightly, and pulled himself out of his thoughts. He then pushed away from his mother, smiling, and took his jacket from the clothing rack to his side. He threw the garment on, while making his way to the front door, "I'll be back...I need to pay someone a visit."

Mary sighed and looked around the room, "I might as well make dinner." She told nobody but herself. She absent-mindedly took out the chopping board, her thoughts far from cooking, but more on the conversation she had just had with her son, and his sudden change of demeanour.

**Should I continue? If not, please leave me a review or PM me to let me know what you thought.**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**-fish.**


	2. Rejection

**Thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter! I have decided to continue, and hope this 'floats your boat.'**

**I do not own YJ.**

**Please enjoy, and review if you get the chance! :3**

_They sat in the sun soaked meadow. Wally brushed her hair as she leant against his shoulder, fixating on the windswept trees only metres in front of them. She shuddered slightly, as a gentle breeze played with the hair he held, and wrapped her golden arms around her legs, rocking slightly on her elevated soles. A sudden relief and lightness of her hair alerted that Wally had gotten bored. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye, a sly smirk forming on her lips- he was lost in his thoughts, though he was seemingly watching the cotton candy clouds above them._

_Artemis grabbed his freckled fingers, intertwining them with her own. She 'watched' the bright sky too. Wally tuned to look at her, but lost himself in the blue reflection in her usually stormy eyes. He cleared his throat, and his stare trailed down her face, and towards her stomach area. His green eyes set on the small baby bump that she barely hid with her stretchy exercise clothing. For the fourteenth time that day, he sighed and smiled, "I'm gonna be a dad." Artemis nodded, hardly paying attention to him. She slowly drew her hand away from his, to rub her sun-baked arm. "I'm thinking old-fashioned names, you know." She stated, still not looking at him. _

_Wally stretched slightly, snaking his arm around her shoulder, "What, like Doreen? Myrtle?" Artemis snorted and pushed his arm away, raising herself up slightly, "Wally. Seriously? Not that there's anything wrong with those...names, but...c'mon."_

_Wally rubbed the back of his head and scrunched up his nose, "So, like Margaret and Josephine?" Artemis smiled, nodding slightly, "But who's to say I'm expecting a girl?"_

"_We're expecting." Wally blurted, blushing slightly. Artemis threw her head back, letting out a hearty laugh. The red-head regained composure, and sat up promptly, staring at his wife again, "We'll think of names soon enough, for now let's enjoy this."_

_Artemis arched her brow, "What, exactly?"_

_Wally grinned. He knew Artemis knew the answer. His father had passed away only months before, and some horrible part of Wally thought the same would happen to the love of his life. He wanted to be selfish, and have her all to himself, and though he knew that wouldn't occur, he at least wanted to hold onto her while she wasn't working, or learning or fighting._

"I guess I was right...to hold on." Wally slid down the wall, planting himself on the dirty street corner. He had no idea why that memory had flooded into his mind, but it had put things into perspective. It had been seven long and painful years, but he knew he hadn't let her go...and maybe that was why he felt so awful. Maybe everyone was right, maybe he did need to forget and move on.

He'd kept his promise to his mother, of course, last year he had told Irey pretty much everything- he'd explained that the bed time stories he told, were actually real events. In addition, he had removed boxes of Artemis' photographs from the attic, and had shared them with friends and his daughter. His mother was furious- she said it was holding him back.

Been the Wally he was, he chose to prove her wrong. That weekend, he found himself a date, went out and enjoyed a quiet meal at a semi-fantastic restaurant. He had refrained from eating his plate when he was done, he had made a lasting, good impression...and after a few more get-togethers with his new partner, _she _called it off.

Wally was kinda happy; more time with Irey, teaching her to ride her bike and swim, less time fretting over what to do to make another great notion. It was great, the breakup opened new doors, new opportunities flooded in- he was free again, he could do as he pleased! At least...that's what he told himself, and he was terrible at lying. The breakup just brought up more Artemis, and his guilt began consuming him. He felt like her had betrayed her, cheated on her by even been in the same room as another reasonably attractive woman.

Everyone thought he was stupid, and though another year had passed without any more women, his mother and friends still hadn't got the memo- he didn't want to look for anyone else. He hoped one of his old friends would understand, give him some lasting advice.

He knew he was always welcome, in the warm, inviting manor, owned by Richard Grayson.

Wally couldn't have been more incorrect. He sat on the slab of pavement, cursing under his breath as he watched fat splotches of water land near him. He shook himself off, and began to stand- he would have to go home anyway, and without even thinking about his choice, he decided that moment was perfect timing. The walk gave him time to let his hate for Dick sink in. He gritted his teeth, and put his raw with cold hands into the worn pockets of his coat.

_He knocked once- the brass door knocker didn't entice him. He ignored the throbbing pain in his hand, from knocking on hard oak wood with gusto, and waited patiently, wrapping his scarf slightly over his mouth, trying to ignore the numbing cold._

_The door swung open after a few long moments, and to no-one's surprise, a Butler stood in the spot his friend should have occupied. Wally introduced himself, and 'Francis' went to fetch 'Master Grayson'. In no time at all, he was face to face with a locked-jawed, grimacing business man. Wally acted oblivious, smiling warmly. He noticed the corners of Dick's mouth turning up; at least the guy still knew how to show emotion. _

_After that, everything happened in a flurry. Dick frowned, "What do you want?" His tone was unpleasant, and brash. A woman appeared behind him; Zatanna. She looked worn-out, and scruffy- though she was upholding her image with dangling earrings and a face plastered in makeup. Her clothing was lavish, but the look of bewilderment didn't look good on her. It was as if she had no idea who he was._

_Wally felt a sharp pain in his chest. _Dick has Zatanna. I have no one. Lucky stiff..._He wiped the thought out of his head. He knew he was just been immature...but he had no idea how juvenile Dick could really be. The raven haired man motioned for Wally to get out, and with a shove, Wally was back outside the manor house, dejected and rejected. _

_He didn't even know why._

Wally snarled; he hated getting lost in his thoughts, but he had done it again. Luckily, he had walked from Dick's house, to his own, so many times in the past the action had become automatic. He stood in front of a sad-looking terrace house. Its flaking paint and cobweb covered features made it look abandoned. The boarded up window to the left didn't make things any better. Bricks were thrown around the front garden, in messy, broken chunks. A light orange power had sprinkled the leaves of the small willow, concealing the right of the home. Grass was knee-high, the path that had once led to the slightly un-hinged front door nowhere to be seen. Wally sighed, "Better mow the lawn sometime next week..." It hardly looked like it belonged to someone who could have done that very thing in a minute.

Wally's attention was grabbed by a knocking on the top floor window. It was so dirty, that only a small outline could be seen, waving frantically and yet Wally knew full well it was his enchanting offspring, named for her aunt. Wally re-arranged his features, so he looked happy, and waved back with passion. It was tough, keeping up the façade, but he would give himself up...he would sell his soul, any day, for his daughter.

**Hope you enjoyed. The story will be set around that period from now on. Irey will be seven for a large part of the story.**

**Please review!**

**-fish **


End file.
